Twas Love At First Sight
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is about Cecil meeting a first time criminal named Goldenna Nathenia Rose (My OC), soon he falls in love with her, and he also has to deal with his older brother Bob. See how it all turns out.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons story

A Cecil Terwilliger and Goldenna Nathenia Rose (My OC) story

Twas Love At First Sight

Note: I had so much fun making my Sideshow BobXBart Simpson stories, so I decided to make another Simpsons fanfic that wasn't a Sideshow BobXBart Simpson story.

Disclaimer: I own the story itself and my character, Goldenna Nathenia Rose. All the other characters are owned by the people who own the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: Cecil meets his new cell-mate.

Well Cecil has just been arrested for trying to destroy his brother (You can guess why he wanted to kill Bob.). He sits on his prison bed, sighs and says to himself while clinching his fists, "Why can't I ever get out of my brother's shadow... I've been in his-" Suddenly there was a knock on his prison cell door, an officer says to him, "You're going to have a cell-mate." Cecil says with a sigh, "Is it my brother...again..." The officer says, "No, he's still in the hospital. Your cell-mate is a first-time criminal." The officer opens the cell door, shoves the new prisoner into the cell and says, "You two don't try anything!" The prisoner looks at the officer and says, "You just watch your back!" Cecil says to his cell-mate, "Just calm down, sir." The prisoner turns to Cecil, who then realizes that his cell-mate is not a guy, it's a girl, she then says, "I'm not a man! I'm a woman, you idiot!" Cecil, who is a bit taking a-back by the 'idiot' remark says, "Well excuse me, ma'm! I just didn't expect my cell-mate to be a woman.. No offense." The officer shuts the cell door and walks away, the woman says to Cecil while sighing, "It's alright, many people think that women can't be criminals.." Cecil says, "I know the feeling, many people think that guys like me can't be criminals either.." The woman says, "I never caught your name, what's your name?" Cecil says, "Oh I'm so sorry, my name is Cecil Terwilliger. What's your name, miss?" The woman says, "My name is Goldenna Nathenia Rose. I just recently moved to Springfield." Cecil smiles and says, "Well once we get out of here, I could show you around Springfield, if you'd like that-" Goldenna puts her left hand on top of Cecil's right hand says, "Thanks, I'd like that, Cecil." He blushes slightly and says, "You're welcome, Goldenna. Do you mind if I call you 'Goldie'?" She smiles and says, "Sure, I don't mind at all." Cecil says, "We'll get along gr-" Goldenna lays her head on Cecil's right arm, yawns and says, "I hope we can be friends, Cecil." He blushes a little more and says, "Of cour-course we can be friends, Goldie." Goldenna closes her eyes and falls asleep, Cecil feels as his heart beats faster and faster, he says to himself, "I think I'm in love with Goldie.."

End of chapter 1: Cecil meets his new cell-mate.

Next:

Chapter 2: Cecil and Goldenna's first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons story

A Cecil Terwilliger and Goldenna Nathenia Rose story

Twas Love At First Sight

Chapter 2: Cecil and Goldenna's first kiss.

The next morning Cecil wakes up and sees Goldenna laying right on top of him, he decides to let her keep sleeping, as he finds this adorable. He decides to do something that he might regret, he lightly sits her up a little, takes a deep breath, blows it out, and kisses her. This wakes Goldenna, who is startled that her cell-mate would kiss her without asking, she pushes him and says, "What the hell, Cecil?!" Cecil sighs and says, "I'm very sorry, Goldie. I just couldn't help myself, you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen." She blushes very lightly and says, "Well... You... You should've asked me first.." Cecil nods and says, "Next time I will." She smiles and says, "Good, if you want to kiss me again, you can." Cecil smiles, moves closer to her, looks into her gleaming black eyes and says before kissing her, "Thank you for understanding, Goldie, hopefully you know how I feel." Goldenna kisses Cecil back, she wraps her arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around her neck. Cecil then pulls away, Goldenna smiles and says, "I do know how you feel, and I want you to know that I love you too." Cecil smiles, runs his fingers on his right hand through her hair and says, "I want to spend the rest of my li-" An officer hits the cell door, this makes Goldenna and Cecil turn to face the cell door, the officer says to them, "It's time for you both to get to work. Also this evening you both will have another cell-mate." Cecil says, "Let me guess, my brother." The officer nods and Cecil says sadly, "Why do you jerks have to torture me?!" Goldenna takes Cecil's left hand in her right hand and says to him, "What do you have against your brother, Cecil?" Cecil says, "My dream since I was young was to be Krusty's sideshow, but when I auditioned for that role, he just declined, even after my pie-in-the-face take, he just pushed me aside, when he caught a glimpse of my brother, he had his pie-in-the-face guy throw a pie at him, and Krusty and the others laughed at that, and Krusty made my brother his sideshow.. You might have known my brother as Sideshow Bob.." Goldenna's eye go wide and she says, "Your Sideshow Bob's brother?!" Cecil sighs and says as a tear rolls down his left cheek, "Yeah.. I won't be surprised if you want to leave me for-" Goldenna kisses Cecil, pulls away and says, "Your brother's too much of a badboy for me, you're more my type, Cecil." Cecil smiles and says, "You're so amazing, Goldie."

End of chapter 2: Cecil and Goldenna's first kiss.

Next:

Chapter 3: Sideshow Bob arrives.


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons story

A Cecil Terwilliger and Goldenna Nathenia Rose story

Twas Love At First Sight

Chapter 3: Sideshow Bob arrives.

Later that evening, Cecil and Goldenna are talking when they hear an officer hit the cell door and say, "Here's your new cell-mate." The officer then opens the cell door, shoves Sideshow Bob in, who grabs his left leg and says, "You should be more considerate! I'm still healing, you id-" Cecil says, "If it isn't my older brother, whom I tried my best to kill.." Sideshow Bob gasps, turns around and says, "Cecil?!" Once the officer had the shut the cell door, Bob goes over to it and says, "What did I even do to deserve this..." Cecil says, "You did try to kill Bart the other day.." Bob glares at Cecil and says, "You wouldn't have!" Cecil smiles evilly and says, "Yes, I told the police about that." Bob growls and says, "Well at least I still have one th-" Cecil cuts him off by saying, "We're even now, I've got my own true love now." Bob laughs and says while trying his best to stand up, "Yeah right, Cecil, who in their right mind would date a clown like you?" Goldenna stands up, holds her hand out to Bob, which Cecil turns away angrily at, she then says to Bob, "Hello, Sideshow Bob, my name is Goldenna, Goldenna Nathenia Rose, me and your brother Cecil here are dating." Bob says in a really shocked manner, "Why on Earth are you dating my buff-" Goldenna then slaps Sideshow Bob and says, "How dare you talk about my wonderful boyfriend like that!"

End of chapter 3: Sideshow Bob arrives.

Next:

Chapter 4: Cecil makes a fake promise to never try to kill Bob again.


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons story

A Cecil Terwilliger and Goldenna Nathenia Rose story

Twas Love At First Sight

Chapter 4: Cecil makes a fake promise to never try to kill Bob again.

Bob growls and says, "How dare you slap the world's greatest homocidal maniac! I could kill you, but since I'm trying to reform, I won't, just don't push my buttons!" Cecil thinks while looking out the window, "I should do something that Bob would never suspect..." He then snaps, Bob and Goldenna then look at him, and Bob says, "What could that-" Goldenna slaps him again, and says, "Shut up, you freaking idiot!" Bob says while clinching his fist, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, madam." Cecil turns around and says to Bob while smiling, "Bob, I'd like to apologize for trying to-" Bob says, "I won't for-" Cecil says, "I promise to never try to kill you ever again, I swear." Bob says, "Are you trying to play me for a sap?" Cecil says, "If I'm lying, I'm dying." Bob smiles and says, "Alright, I forgive you, Cecil." Cecil says, "Thank you, Bob." He then turns back to the window and says quietly so that Bob can't hear him, "Ha! He fell for it! Next chance I get, I'll kill that attention-grabbing, dream-stealing, brother-insulting wannabe!" Bob says quietly so that Goldenna and Cecil don't hear him, "I'm not falling for Cecil's lies, the next chance that clown-loving, brother-framing wannabe tries to kill me, I'll be the one doing the killing!" Goldenna walks over to Cecil, takes his left hand in her right hand, and says to him, "Did you mean all that stuff you said to your brother?" Cecil says, "You'll see." Goldenna smiles and kisses Cecil, who kisses back. Bob says, "So they weren't lying, they really are dating.. I don't see what that woman sees in my buffoon of a-" Goldenna pulls away from Cecil, looks at Bob, and says, "You know I could kick your butt right now, right?" Bob laughs and says, "You don't scare me!" Goldenna then attacks Bob, Cecil smiles and says, "She's perfect."

End of chapter 4: Cecil makes a fake promise to never try to kill Bob again.

Next:

Chapter 5: The third cell-mate.


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons story

A Cecil Terwilliger and Goldenna Nathenia Rose story

Twas Love At First Sight

Chapter 5: The third cell-mate.

The next evening, Bob was laying on his bed reading a magazine so that his leg stops hurting after having to stand on it for 15 hours, Cecil and Goldenna were playing a game of cards, suddenly an officer hits the cell door and says, "You're all gonna have another cell-mate, he's a young criminal, he's still a child, Juvi told us this kid's too crazy for them." The officer then opens the cell door, shoves the kid in, shuts the cell door, and the kid says to him, "Hey! Don't have a cow, man! I didn't do anything wrong! All I did was skipp school and draw some graffiti on the side wall of my house!" Bob recognizes the voice, once the officer left, Bob says to the kid, "Hello Bart." Bart gasps and says, "Sideshow Bob!" Bart looks around, he then sees Cecil, who says, "Hello Bart Simpson, how are you?" Bob says, "Up here, Bart." Bart looks on the top bunk of the prison beds, and sees Bob, who says, "You do know that now I can kill you and nothing will happen to me, right?" Cecil says, "You're wrong, Bob, you'd get the death penalty." Bob says, "Oh hush up, Cecil!" Goldenna walks up to Bart, who says, "Ay caramba! What's your name, miss?" Goldenna smiles and says, "Hehe, my name is Goldenna, Goldenna Nathenia Rose. It's nice to meet you, Bart." Bart takes Goldenna's left hand in his right hand, Cecil growls while Bart does this, Bart then kisses her hand and says, "It's nice to meet you too. And I'd like to say tha-" Cecil stands up, goes over to Bart, grabs his right arm, turns him around, and says to him, "Goldenna's my girlfriend! Don't be trying to hit on her, understand? Because if you do, I'll be forced to do what Bob never could, kill you!" Bart gulps and says, "Alright, I promise not to hit on her ever again, Cecil." Bob says, "Why can't I ever get that kid to do what I him to do.." Cecil says, "Maybe it's because you've tried for so long." Bart says, "What happened to you, Bob? Why do you have a cast on your left leg, man?" Cecil says, "I tried to kill him, that's why he's like that." Bart says, "I'm guessing he's in jail for trying to kill me the other day." Bob says, "I wouldn't be, if a certain backstabbing brother didn't tell the police that I tried to kill you then!" Bart looks at Goldenna and says, "How come I've never seen you around before?" Goldenna says, "I moved to Springfield the day right before I got put into prison." Bart says, "Oh that make sense."

The end


End file.
